Différences
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Eles eram diferentes, e iguais.
1. Parte 1

Nome: Différences

Autor: Doomsday

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: M

Foco: NG (Scorpius/James)

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, essa fic é totalmente e exclusivamente da Just. Sim, é a prenda dela de Natal. Ela me pediu e aqui está. Eu realmente estou me empolgando com NG slash. Espero que vocês também gostem. E comentem._

_Só algumas explicações, dando uma pesquisada no Harry Potter Wiki, vi que não se tem bem certeza da idade de James, mas considera-se que ele é um ano mais velho que Scorpius. Então, aqui está assim, ele é um ano mais velho que o Scorpius. Todas as descrições eu peguei de lá também, olhos, cabelos e outras coisas. Se não gostou, reclame com eles, ok?_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

  
_

**Différences**

_por Doomsday_

**Parte 1**

_James: o vencedor. Sirius: Estrela do Cão._

Scorpius observava como James Sirius Potter era exatamente o que o primeiro nome dizia: vencedor. O rapaz estava um ano à frente na escola, tinha boas notas, era adorado pelas garotas, gostava de fazer amigos, e o irmão parecia que o seguia como um cachorrinho perdido. Sabia que o segundo nome dele viera do padrinho do pai dele, que fora morto por Bellatrix. Sirius significava Estrela do Cão. E estrela era o que James Potter era.

A estrela do time de Quidditch, o aluno com ótimas notas, a verdadeira estrela da Gryffindor. Mas tinha algo que parecia incomodar James de verdade. E era o fato de que seu irmão mais novo era amigo de Scorpius. O loiro sabia que ele não gostava disso, que para ele, Albus não deveria ter relacionamento algum com Scorpius, ele era um Malfoy afinal. Porém, nem mesmo Albus ou Rose Weasley pareciam se importar com aquilo. Na verdade, ao que via, o único que incomodava-se com isso era James.

Desde que Scorpius entrara em Hogwarts e Albus e ele começaram a se falar, James parecia que não conseguia ficar bem completamente quando o via. Eram sempre os mesmos olhares, as mesmas caretas de raiva. Scorpius entendia o porquê dele fazer isso, mas não compreendia o porquê daquilo acontecer. A Guerra, todas as batalhas estavam no passado, não fazia parte do presente deles. Mas empinava seu nariz, agindo como um perfeito Malfoy e o provocava, continuava a ter amizade com Albus, independente do que James achasse.

-Você acha que seu irmão estrela não gosta de mim? – perguntou para Albus à seu lado. Albus parou de andar no corredor, seus olhos verdes piscando várias vezes sem ter entendido a pergunta do loiro.

-O quê?

-Seu irmão James. Ele não gosta de mim. Por que você anda comigo?

Scorpius colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, olhando com seus olhos cinza para o rapaz à frente. Albus não estava entendendo de onde aquela pergunta viera. Porém, sabia do que ele falava. James já lhe repetira várias e várias vezes que deveria parar de andar com o garoto Malfoy. Entretanto, Albus sempre respondia a mesma coisa: ele não é como o pai era. Seu pai dizia a mesma coisa para James, mas o rapaz estava decidido a não gostar do outro, mesmo que o loiro não tivesse feito nada. E não fosse culpado pelos erros do pai e do avô no passado.

-Porque eu gosto de andar com você.

-Achei que você seguia seu irmão ídolo de toda a escola. – debochou olhando para os lados no corredor, vendo as poucas pessoas que passavam.

-Porque _você_ não gosta dele? – devolveu a pergunta.

Virou a cabeça na direção de Albus. Do que ele estava falando? Quem disse que ele não gostava de James? Na verdade, não tinha sentimento algum por ele. E se tivesse, era a mesma aversão que o moreno sentia sobre ele.

-Seu irmão não faz diferença pra mim.

-Não é o que parece. – Albus comentou cruzando os braços, não estava gostado daquilo. Por que Scorpius estava agindo daquele jeito com relação a James? Queria entender.

-Mas é o que é, Albus. – falou um pouco mais bravo, odiava quando Albus começava com essas perguntas e essas caras de desconfiado. Ficava parecido demais com o irmão mais velho.

-O que está acontecendo?

Ambos garotos viraram-se para o corredor por onde tinham vindo, apenas vendo que James estava vindo na direção deles, olhando-os sério. James tinha ouvido o modo como Malfoy tinha falado com Albus, e não gostara nem um pouco. Observou seu irmão, ele estava sério, e viu que o loiro estava um pouco avermelhado nas bochechas, como se estivesse com raiva.

-Nada, James. – Albus respondeu, vendo o modo como o irmão olhava para Scorpius. Sabia que se contasse algo, sairia errado.

-É, nada, Potter.

-Não falei com você, Malfoy.

Scorpius riu em deboche, tirando as mãos de dentro do bolso e fechando-as em punho. Odiava quando Potter sentia-se superior. Ele poderia ser a 'estrela', o 'vencedor', qualquer coisa. Mas não deixaria que ele falasse assim.

James registrou os movimentos de Scorpius, mas simplesmente não reagiu a tempo, não estava esperando por aquilo. Sentiu conforme a mão dele encaixava-se perfeitamente em seu nariz. Cambaleou para trás, as mãos indo automaticamente para seu nariz, segurando-o com força. Até abrir os olhos parecia doer. Mas o fez, sentindo lágrimas escorrerem deles.

Scorpius não tinha idéia do porquê de ter feito aquilo, mas fizera, e agora não havia modo de voltar atrás. Albus o fitava sem saber o que fazer, parecia que havia sido atingido por um raio, preso no mesmo lugar. Já havia um amontoado de pessoas ao redor deles, apenas olhando o que aconteceria. Scorpius viu quando James endireitou-se, o nariz sangrando e começando a inchar. Viu a fúria em seus olhos e soube que deveria se defender, porque o moreno viria pra lhe bater.

James sentia o sangue caindo de seu nariz, escorrendo e caindo em sua camisa do uniforme. Porém, isso era o que menos importava. Fechou os punhos e partiu pra cima do loiro. O primeiro soco foi certeiro, e pegou no maxilar do rapaz, que foi jogado para o lado. Sentiu que até sua mão doera, mas faria outra vez, lidaria com as dores depois. Segurou o loiro pela gravata verde e prata, acertando o rosto dele novamente. Mas quando afastou o braço novamente, na tentativa de acertá-lo uma terceira vez, sentiu que alguém segurava seu braço.

Olhou para o lado, vendo Albus lhe segurando o braço e pedindo que não fizesse isso. Entretanto, a distração deu oportunidade para Scorpius devolver. Sabia que não deveria fazer aquilo, mas quando viu James distrair-se com Albus, aproveitou-se e lhe deu outro soco. Não era nenhum lutador, não tinha nem um terço da força do jogador de Quidditch, mas o acertara.

Viu como o moreno foi para trás, e um rapaz com os cabelos avermelhados o segurou, impedindo que viesse para cima de si outra vez. Mas o que viu apenas foram olhos verdes lhe fitando, sérios. O rosto de Albus era uma máscara de raiva.

-Está sangrando. – Albus comentou apontando seu lábio.

-Jura? – perguntou sarcástico, passando o dedo por sobre o canto dos lábios do lado esquerdo, sentindo as dores dentro da boca. Deveria estar tudo machucado.

Observou como seu dedo voltava do canto da boca manchado de sangue, e olhou por cima do ombro de Albus, vendo que James ainda estava preso pelo aperto precário do primo bem mais novo, Hugo.

-O que está acontecendo aqui, senhores?

Aquela era a última voz que gostaria de escutar naquele momento. Várias pessoas começaram a se afastar, enquanto James, Hugo, Albus e Scorpius apenas encolhiam-se, sabendo bem que a Diretora já estava sabendo o que tinha acontecido e quem participara. Scorpius já estava prevendo a detenção. James adoraria ver o que aconteceria com Malfoy.

-Senhor Potter, o que está acontecendo? – a voz de McGonagall não deixava espaços para enrolações, ela queria respostas e queria agora.

-Malfoy começou.

-Você começou. – Scorpius sabia que era mentira, mas Potter o provocara.

-Pois bem, chega! – disse observando com seus olhos verdes o rosto de ambos rapazes. Balançou a cabeça e continuou a falar. – Ambos para a enfermaria. Conversaremos depois sobre as detenções. Agora!

Scorpius desviou de Albus, que ainda o olhava sério, e seguiu para a enfermaria. Ouvindo as pessoas comentando conforme passava, e ouvindo que James o seguia, indo na mesma direção. James soltou-se do aperto ridículo de Hugo, e começou a andar na mesma direção que Scorpius, vendo o loiro ir à frente, a capa balançando conforme andava rápido.

Apertou o nariz, aquilo estava doendo. O loiro poderia não ser tão alto, ou tão forte, ou parecer saber brigar, mas aquele primeiro soco lhe machucara mesmo. Não gostava daquele rapaz. Ele não havia feito nada para isso, mas simplesmente não gostava dele. Odiava ao modo como ele o olhava como se fosse superior apenas por ser pure-blood. Como se aquilo fosse lhe importar.

Observou seus cabelos loiros balançando conforme andava. Lembrava que seu pai lhe dissera que Scorpius parecia o pai, Draco. O rosto, os olhos cinza, a pele pálida, e os cabelos loiros platinados. Mas James sabia que os cabelos de Draco nunca ficaram daquele modo. O rapaz estava no penúltimo ano, e não cortava o cabelo desde que entrara em Hogwarts. Os fios já estavam no meio de suas costas, e as garotas pareciam gostar disso.

Fechou as pontas dos dedos com mais força no nariz, a dor começando a ficar insuportável. Caminhou ainda olhando Scorpius à sua frente. O que aquele garoto tinha de tão atraente para as garotas ele ainda estava tentando descobrir. Começava pelo nome: _Scorpius: o caçador que matou Orion. Hyperion: um dos doze Titãs que tentaram dominar o Monte Olympus, o Deus da Luz._ Só o nome do rapaz já indicava que ele sentia-se grande. Odiava pessoas assim.

E então vinha o modo como ele vestia-se com roupas caras, exibindo o dinheiro que a família tinha. As notas, os amigos, o orgulho da Slytherin. Esse rapaz era decididamente tudo que James não gostava. Ele sentia-se superior e sentia-se como o nome, um Deus a ser adorado.

Chegaram a enfermaria, vendo que Poppy Pomfrey já os aguardava, o rosto sério. Sentaram-se em macas diferentes, afastadas, mas perto suficiente para que escutassem o que a enfermeira falaria sobre os ferimentos um do outro. Pomfrey olhou primeiro Potter, que parecia estar com o nariz machucado de verdade.

-Oras, quando essa besteira de rivalidade entre famílias vai acabar? – perguntou enquanto mexia no nariz de James, vendo-o reclamar de dor. – Seus pais eram assim, e hoje são civilizados.

Scorpius apenas abaixou a cabeça, diria o quê? Ele começara a bater em James primeiro, várias pessoas viram. Logo, estaria mais encrencado que o outro. Esperou que a mulher examinasse o nariz do outro, ouvindo-a dizer que ele teria que tomar uma poção, que já voltaria com ela. Quando ela saiu, arriscou olhar para o lado, apenas para achar os olhos castanhos dele em si.

-Qual é seu problema, Malfoy? Meu nariz está quebrado.

-Você. Você é meu problema. – respondeu sério. – Estava a conversar, e você chegou se achando o superior, como sempre.

-Você se acha superior, não eu. – rebateu, a dor nos olhos horrivelmente mais forte conforme falava sério.

-Você não me conhece para dizer isso, Potter. – virou a cabeça para frente, olhando a porta por onde Pomfrey havia desaparecido para pegar a poção. – Não tem idéia de quem eu sou.

James ouviu o tom de voz que Scorpius falara a última frase. Nunca ouvira aquele tom de voz. Era como se o loiro estivesse realmente chateado com aquilo. O observou, os cabelos caíam parcialmente em seu rosto, e viu o filete de sangue seco no canto da boca. Tinha acertado dois socos certeiros na boca dele, com certeza por dentro a boca do rapaz deveria estar totalmente machucada.

McGonagall não o deixaria passar impune com isso. Ele estava no último ano e havia acertado um soco em um sextanista. Se Teddy estivesse lá naquele momento o teria segurado assim que o loiro o acertara da primeira vez, sabendo bem que ele revidaria. Ficou em silêncio apenas fitando Scorpius, olhando-o fitar algo. Não entendia o que Albus via para gostar dele, para ter amizade com ele.

-Você não me conhece, Malfoy, pára dizer que eu me sinto superior. – disse sem realmente estar brigando, apenas queria ser o último a dar a palavra.

-Então esse é o problema. – Scorpius inclinou o corpo para trás, deitando na cama, olhando o teto cheio de sombras da tarde que passava devagar.

-O problema? – viu Scorpius virar o rosto em sua direção, os dentes que apareciam com a boca parcialmente aberta, estavam manchados de vermelho. Os cabelos caíram pela beirada da maca, a capa também.

-Não te conheço e você não me conhece.

James fitou o rapaz. Claro, poderia começar a provocá-lo, seria algo tão típico seu que ninguém lhe diria nada. Mas o outro parecia tão pacifico, tão calmo, que destoava da imagem que tinha dele. Via o garoto sempre de nariz empinado, de roupas caras e cara de pouco caso. O garoto que conversava não era assim, era... amigável.

-Você é um Malfoy, já diz muita coisa. – viu como o loiro apenas levantou as sobrancelhas, os olhos continuando calmos.

-Você é um Potter, também já diz muita coisa. – rebateu e virou o rosto para o teto, fechando os olhos. Aquilo estava ficando cansativo. – Seu irmão também é um Potter, mas é civilizado.

-Você me bateu primeiro. – o lembrou, mas o loiro deu de ombros. – E eu sou civilizado. Diferente de você.

-Quer que eu peça desculpas, Potter?

A pergunta ficou pendurada no ar. James não conseguia acreditar, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy estava mesmo dizendo que pediria desculpas pra si? Não conseguia acreditar. E onde estava Madame Pomfrey para testemunhar isso?

-Não que eu vá pedir. – Scorpius disse após alguns segundos, ouvindo Potter deixar uma exclamação escapar.

-Típico.

-Potter, você não me conhece, não pense que sabe o que seria típico meu. – abriu os olhos, ouvindo a mulher voltar da sala que fora pegar a poção, entregando-a para Potter, fazendo-o tomar toda a dose indicada.

Alguns minutos depois o nariz do outro estava perfeito novamente, e Madame Pomfrey examinava a boca e o maxilar de Scorpius, vendo os estragos que James fizera. A mulher saiu novamente para pegar uma poção que faria os ferimentos cicatrizarem rapidamente, mas dissera que ambos mereciam continuar a sentir dores. Assim aprenderiam que brigar era o último recurso, que tinham bocas e poderiam resolver as desavenças conversando.

-Como se você soubesse ouvir algo. – James disse para Scorpius assim que a mulher se afastou.

-Já disse que não me conhece, Potter. – disse jogando-se na cama outra vez, os olhos observando o teto novamente.

-Você não ouviria uma palavra do que eu diria. – lançou, sabendo que era verdade aquilo. Malfoy achava-se superior demais para isso.

-Eu converso com seu irmão, o que te faz pensar que não escutaria o que _você_ diz? – olhou para ele novamente, vendo o arroxeado mais claro embaixo dos olhos dele.

Aquilo era uma verdade também. Nunca tentara falar com Scorpius, nunca nem ao menos tentara conversar ou escutá-lo. Apenas nutria aquele sentimento. Apenas não gostava do rapaz desde que o vira de amizade com seu irmão e sua prima. Cruzou os braços, Malfoy sorriu pelo canto da boca, algo tão típico dele.

-Se vai dizer algo, diga algo que valha a pena escutar, por favor. – Scorpius disse sorrindo, vendo o outro ficar bravo.

-Eu odeio você. – declarou com força, odiando aquele sorriso no canto da boca machucada do loiro.

-Não, isso não vale escutar. – virou novamente o rosto para frente, fechando os olhos. Porém, ouviu a risada baixa de Potter e isso o fez virar a cabeça para o lado novamente, olhando o moreno na outra maca. – Você riu?

-Quer que eu chore?

-Quero que faça sentido.

James pensou. Nada fazia mais sentido. Malfoy não era de todo mau como havia pensado. O rapaz o fizera rir, exatamente como Albus dissera que ele fazia. Era um humor ácido, sem realmente ser humor, era mais o gênio do rapaz, mas que era engraçado. O olhou nos olhos cinza, analisando que talvez estivesse realmente errado todos esses anos. Entretanto, não daria o braço a torcer, ele continuaria sendo um Malfoy, o fazendo rir ou não.

-Você também não faz muito sentido.

Scorpius deu de ombros, apoiando-se no cotovelo esquerdo, o corpo virado para James. Sorriu daquele jeito que fazia com que todos que conheceram seu pai na época do colégio, dissessem que ele sorria do mesmo jeito. Os olhos cinza fitando com força os olhos castanhos do outro.

-Não me conhece para dizer se faço sentido ou não, Potter. – viu que o outro abria a boca para responder, mas falou mais rápido. – E vale a pena escutar o que você fala, mas preciso começar a entender o que você quer dizer. Ou você precisa começar a fazer sentido. Ainda não sei qual seria a ordem certa disso.

Riu baixo novamente, Malfoy realmente não era tudo aquilo que havia pensado. Mas então, poderia ter passado seis anos de sua vida enganado de verdade sobre alguém? Ficou fitando Malfoy, o modo como ele também o olhava era diferente. Não era o mesmo modo de antes, porque sabia que se erguesse sua armadura, levantasse o muro, ele faria o mesmo. As caras de raiva, o nariz empinado e todo o resto, voltaria. Mas assim, daquele modo, ambos desarmados e já machucados, estavam de igual para igual, e essa não era a imagem que havia montado de Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius fitava James. Aquela pose altiva dele não estava presente. Ali, com ele na enfermaria, onde somente eles poderiam se ver e ouvir, conversavam civilizadamente. E era pela primeira vez. Olhava-o como se realmente quisesse entender o que poderia estar acontecendo dentro da mente. Sabia que ele poderia estar considerando que ele não era de todo mal, mas James Sirius Potter seria capaz de dizer que estivera errado?

Pomfrey voltou e entregou a poção para Scorpius, que sentou-se e tomou fazendo careta de desagrado no fim. James riu novamente, fazendo Scorpius olhá-lo nervoso. Após serem dispensados, sem receberem a dose de poção para as dores, ambos caminharam lado a lado pelos corredores que levavam ao Hall. Scorpius usava o cabelo longo como escudo, os fios platinados escondiam seus olhos cinza, que ficavam a fitar James de canto de olho, vendo os movimentos dele.

James observava Scorpius pelo canto dos olhos, e riu baixo outra vez ao vê-lo lhe observando por detrás dos cabelos. Chegaram ao Hall, parando e observando as escadas, nenhum deles dizendo nada.

-Falarei.

-Insultos não valem. – Scorpius rebateu, sorrindo, ainda sem olhar para o outro à seu lado.

-Boa tarde, Malfoy. – disse e foi na direção das escadas, indo para a Gryffindor, pedir para Rose fazer uma poção para dor.

Scorpius ainda ficou algum tempo fitando as costas de Potter enquanto esse subia as escadas. Ele não era como pensava, mas aquilo faria diferença? O que mudaria entre eles?

* * *

_continua..._


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2**

-Explique-me novamente, Scorpius, por que convidou o Potter e a Weasley para o almoço de Natal?

Draco fitava os olhos de Scorpius, que estava parado à sua frente. Não sabia bem se ria ou se matava o filho. Astoria rindo por detrás da mão no canto da sala, não estava lhe ajudando em nada. Sabia que a mulher não importava-se com isso, que ela até achava que a amizade do filho com os filhos de Potter e com a filha do Weasley era algo extremamente ótimo. Mas aquilo era surreal.

-São meus amigos. – explicou, sabendo bem que seu pai não aceitaria somente aquilo como resposta.

-E você acha que Potter vai deixá-los vir até aqui? – Draco já estava até imaginando a reação de Potter quando o filho pedisse para ir almoçar na casa deles. Pagaria muito para ver aquilo.

-Acho que sim. – Scorpius respondeu sem ter muita certeza. Sabia que existia a possibilidade de o pai deles não deixar que viessem.

-Draco, acho que não haveria problema se eles viessem. – Astoria disse, sua voz calma fazendo o marido olhá-la, bravo. – Oras, são adolescentes. Nada mais certo do que essa besteira de rivalidade entre famílias ter um fim com eles.

-Astoria. – Draco disse, apertando os olhos fechados com as pontas dos dedos. Às vezes ela conseguia lhe dar dor de cabeça apenas estando presente. Mas não adiantaria lutar contra Scorpius, conhecia o filho bem demais. Sabia que se ficasse contra ele, ele se juntaria a mãe, e os dois ganhariam dele. Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, mirando o rapaz a sua frente. – Pois bem, que venham.

Scorpius sorriu, vendo que novamente seu pai sabia quando render-se em uma batalha que sabia que nunca ganharia.

* * *

-Não.

-Mas pai, o Tio deixou o Albus ir. – Rose choramingou, olhando do pai para Harry, que sorria do canto da sala. Hermione estava a seu lado, e também estava sorrindo. – Não foi Tio?

-Ron, James também vai. Deixe-a ir.

-James vai? James Sirius Potter vai na Mansão Malfoy? – Ron quase não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Olhou para Rose, desconfiada de que ela poderia estar de caso com o Malfoy, e isso seria o fim para ele. Mas conhecia a filha, se a impedisse de ir, teria problemas maiores quando ela fosse escondida. – Pois bem, se James vai, pode ir também.

Rose sorriu e beijou o pai no rosto, saindo para se trocar. Harry riu do rosto de Ron, e Hermione também, dizendo ao marido que eles eram diferentes na época do colégio.

-Claro, na época do colégio nós tínhamos plena noção de quem Malfoy era.

-Scorpius é diferente. - James disse do canto da sala, onde estava lendo um livro e fingindo não prestar atenção na conversa.

Harry, Ron e Hermione apenas o olharam sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Mas James escondeu-se atrás do livro novamente, sem voltar a falar mais nada.

* * *

Ouviu quando sua mãe atendeu a porta e disse o nome Potter. Saiu da sala e entrou no hall vendo que os três estavam ali: James, Albus e Rose. Sorriu disso, aproximando-se e começando a conversar com eles. Sabia que James viria, ele mesmo o convidara, agora que trocavam palavras civilizadamente. Apesar de que não conversavam como ele e Albus faziam. Estava verdadeiramente feliz de que ele tinha vindo.

Os levou até a parte de trás da casa, onde o almoço aconteceria de verdade. A todo momento olhava para James, queria saber o que ele achava. Porém, o moreno apenas olhava para o lado, para as pessoas, sem comentar, sem sorrir ou demonstrar nada. Aquilo não era muito bom. Mas Scorpius se preocuparia depois. Passou o almoço todo conversando com Albus e Rose, enquanto comiam. James apenas observava como os três interagiam bem. E que ele estava ali apenas para fazer número.

Pouco tempo depois que o almoço terminou e as sobremesas foram colocadas na mesa, James levantou-se, entrando na casa e olhando a imponência que ela tinha. Tudo era exageradamente decorado. Prata para todos os lados. Subiu as escadas, vendo a tapeçaria verde. Riu disso balançando a cabeça. A família era inteira Slytherin, não teria como se falar o contrário. Entrou em um corredor vendo quadros de parentes nas paredes dos dois lados, seguidos de portas que deveriam levar aos quartos.

Fitou alguns quadros, esperando que eles se movessem, mas eram apenas pinturas. E então, um quadro perto do fim do corredor lhe chamou a atenção. Encostou-se na parede olhando a pintura a sua frente. Definitivamente Scorpius era igual ao pai. O rosto, os cabelos, até mesmo a cor dos olhos. Tudo em Scorpius era como em Draco Malfoy. E o rapaz tinha lá sua elegância. Sorriu desse pensamento, se pensasse isso há quatro meses atrás, daria entrada em St. Mungus no minuto seguinte achando que estava ficando louco. Ouviu passos no corredor e virou a cabeça para a direita, vendo Scorpius subindo as escadas, olhando-o surpreso.

-Perdido?

Balançou a cabeça, negando. Não estava perdido, apenas não queria ficar lá fora com as outras pessoas. Tudo parecia artificial demais com aquelas pessoas. Viu que o loiro aproximava-se, parando à seu lado, observando a mesma coisa que ele observava.

-Odeio esse quadro.

James riu.

-Você está... interessante. – riu ainda mais quando viu Malfoy virando-se e olhando-o surpreso. – Está igualzinho seu pai.

-Porque você é totalmente diferente do seu, não é?

Scorpius rebateu sorrindo, vendo que James assentiu, concordando com o que tinha falado. Ambos eram as imagens idênticas dos pais, mas James tinha os olhos castanhos. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, Scorpius querendo perguntar algo que vira, mas não sabia se o rapaz ao lado sabia sobre o que perguntaria.

-Sabia que Albus e...

-Já faz um tempo. – deu de ombros. – Eles são péssimos em esconder coisas de mim.

-De qualquer um, pelo modo como estão lá. – complementou vendo James rir baixo.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, Scorpius fitando James de perfil. Via como os olhos do moreno esquadrinhavam o quadro na outra parede, e odiava que ele estivesse olhando aquilo. Odiava aquele quadro.

-James? – o nome dele saiu fácil de sua boca, era a primeira vez que o dizia. Viu que ele o olhava. – Pare de olhar o quadro.

-Mas você está _tão_ lindo, Scorpius.

Sorriu ao ouvir como seu nome ficava bem sendo dito pela boca de James. Fez cara de bravo, mas não conseguiu impedir uma risada de escapar de seus lábios. James sorriu disso, virando-se de lado e encostando o ombro na parede.

-Cale a boca. Como se você pudesse falar sobre beleza.

-Eu sou lindo. – James disse estufando o peito, Scorpius riu e girou os olhos.

-_Lindo_. – disse sarcástico. – _Eu_ sou lindo, James. Você é... aceitável.

Ambos riram um pouco. A cena para quem visse, surreal. Nunca nenhum dos dois pensara que um dia estariam ali, na Mansão Malfoy, rindo e conversando como duas pessoas normais, e não que passaram mais de seis anos se odiando.

-O que seria uma pessoa 'aceitável'?

-Alguém com quem se poderia perder alguns minutos. – Scorpius declarou, e então só depois que as palavras haviam deixado sua boca é que percebera o dissera.

James parara de rir, agora fitando sério o rapaz a sua frente. O loiro havia dito aquilo mesmo? Via como ele parecia surpreso com as próprias palavras, e agora o fitava sério, esperando para ver o que responderia. Mas James não diria nada por enquanto, veria qual seria a explicação que o outro montaria, porque seria hilário ver aquilo.

-Quis dizer...

-Que perderia alguns minutos comigo. – disse como se estivesse ganhando uma discussão, sorrindo ao ver o vermelho que começava a tomar conta das bochechas pálidas de Scorpius.

-James, eu não disse isso. – sabia que o outro estava lhe provocando, mas simplesmente tinha que dizer que não era aquilo.

-Não? – fez careta de decepção, vendo qual seria a reação do outro. Estava ficando cada vez mais divertido. – Que pena.

Seus olhos cinza miravam o rosto decepcionado do garoto à sua frente. Sabia que ele estava lhe provocando falando aquilo, mas não entendia o porquê dele estar fazendo brincadeira com isso. Ficou nervoso. Odiava quando usavam um deslize seu para lhe fazerem de bobo. Ficou sério, vendo James sorrir com isso. Seu sangue ferveu nas veias.

-Mas se você está tão decepcionado, posso abrir uma exceção.

James não teve reação, nem para a frase nem para a atitude do loiro. Via o rosto de Scorpius junto do seu, seus lábios colados, e o corpo dele próximo. Mas seu cérebro não registrava o que fazer. Estava paralisado. Quando viu o loiro afastar-se, um sorriso de vitória nos lábios, a parte Weasley de seu sangue ferveu, e não iria deixar que o loiro saísse dessa sem ficar sem graça, exatamente como ele ficara. O segurou pela gola da camiseta, puxando-o para junto de si, colando suas bocas.

Scorpius sentia a boca de James junto da sua, e quis se afastar, mas o moreno o segurava, os olhos fechados. Porém, sabia que era apenas para lhe deixar sem graça. Fechou os olhos também, segurando os braços do outro, e abrindo a boca. James registrou quando a boca de Malfoy se abriu contra a sua, e foi automático fazer o mesmo, deixando sua língua tocar a dele.

E um arrepio desceu por suas costas, atravessando todo seu corpo. A língua de Potter era quente, era áspera, era deliciosa. Apertou os dedos contra os braços dele, puxando-o para mais perto, beijando-o com mais força. E sentia o moreno devolver o beijo, na mesma velocidade, na mesma vontade. Sentia que seus corpos estavam colados, suas bocas tão juntas e suas vontades eram tão parecidas que era impossível não estarem a sentirem a mesma coisa.

Separou-se minimamente dele, não poderiam ficar ali, alguém poderia vê-los. Empurrou Scorpius até a porta ao lado, abrindo-a e entrando com ele ali. Scorpius estava afastado de James, olhando-o como que não sabendo bem o que fazer agora. Via o moreno escorado na porta, olhando-o do mesmo jeito. Aquele era seu quarto, e aquilo implicava tantas coisas. Só não tinha certeza se seu pensamento era o mesmo que o do outro.

-Vai ficar aí? – James perguntou sorrindo, olhando Scorpius, parado no meio do quarto.

Viu que aquele era o quarto do loiro, e que ele estava levemente consciente disso. James nunca havia beijado outro garoto, nem ao menos lhe passara pela cabeça isso, mas então, acontecera e tinha gostado. Na verdade, queria mais. Viu o loiro vir devagar até perto de si, os olhos fitando sua boca. Sorriu e o puxou, trazendo-o para mais perto de si, beijando novamente sua boca.

Seu corpo estremeceu novamente, o beijo de Potter parecia que era algo diferente de qualquer beijo que já havia provado. Correu suas mãos pelos ombros dele, segurando-o pelos cabelos, acelerando o ritmo do beijo. Não era possível que ele não estivesse prevendo o que tudo aquilo queria dizer. Aqueles beijos, os corpos juntos, as respirações aceleradas, Potter tinha que ter entendido.

Girou seu corpo batendo o do loiro na porta, pressionando o seu contra o dele. Era diferente, com uma garota era mais delicado, mais calmo. Mas ali, era uma briga por controle. Com Scorpius era uma briga, sempre uma briga. Sugou o lábio inferior dele, desceu uma de suas mãos até a barra da camiseta que ele usava, puxando-a para cima.

Sorriu contra a boca de James, percebendo que ele é que estava atrasado com os entendimentos, o moreno já estava bem adiantado. Levantou os braços, permitindo que ele tirasse sua camiseta. Por um segundo, James registrou o que tinha feito e olhou o corpo descoberto do outro. Scorpius era pálido, mas o corpo era como o seu, apenas mais magro.

Voltou seus olhos aos olhos dele, vendo que o cinza sempre claro, estava escuro, como nuvens em dia de tempestade. Sorriu e colou novamente seus lábios aos dele. Era loucura o que estava fazendo. Estavam na casa dele, a família toda comemorando o Natal do lado de fora, enquanto eles se beijavam, começavam a tirar a roupa e sabe-se lá o que mais fariam.

Apertou a camisa do moreno, indicando que ele deveria tirá-la, e foi com grande surpresa que viu James começar a abria a própria camisa, os olhos mirando com força sua boca, como que ficando com raiva por não estar junto da sua. Mas Scorpius queria ver o corpo dele, assim como ele ficara olhando o seu. James tinha músculos fortes por jogar Quidditch, e o loiro achou isso extremamente interessante.

-Vai ficar sorrindo? – James perguntou, vendo que Scorpius o fitava sorrindo, segurando-o pelos braços, puxando-o de encontro a seu corpo.

Ambos estavam fervendo. James respirava rápido, seus dentes mordiscando o lábio de Scorpius, o loiro deixando pequenos gemidos de satisfação escaparem por sua garganta, uma de suas mãos segurando os cabelos loiros dele, enquanto a outra segurava com força o quadril dele, puxando-o para junto do seu. Sentia a excitação dele, e já não importava-se com a sua pressionada contra o loiro.

Escorreu sua mão pelas costas dele, puxando o moreno para mais junto de si. Tinha que sentir o corpo dele inteiro colado ao seu. E James parecia que queria a mesma coisa. Sua mão livre escorreu até a barriga do outro, descendo até a calça, passando por cima, esfregando-se com força contra a excitação do outro. James gemeu, empurrando o quadril contra a mão de Scorpius.

Sentia a mão dele em si, mas aquele toque não era o suficiente. Soltou a cintura do loiro, e abriu a própria calça, deixando que Scorpius fizesse o resto. E gemeu contra a curva do pescoço dele, quando sentiu os dedos quentes e tímidos de Malfoy fechando-se contra seu membro, pele contra pele. Sua boca trilhava beijos e mordidas na curva do pescoço do loiro, gemidos esporádicos deixando os lábios quando Malfoy movia a mão mais rápido.

Ouvia os gemidos de James bem perto de seu ouvido, e achava que poderia desfazer-se ali mesmo, só com aquilo. Os pequenos sons que ele fazia, eram roucos e baixos, e enviavam arrepios por todo seu corpo. Moveu a mão mais rápido, sentindo o quadril dele mover-se para mais junto de seu corpo, quase não havendo espaço para continuar o que fazia. Era estranho fazer isso para outra pessoa, mas a satisfação nos gemidos de James apenas o incentivava.

Afastou-se dois passos. E foram os dois passos mais difíceis que já dera na vida. Se Scorpius continuasse naquele ritmo, James não demoraria a derramar-se em suas mãos, e não era ainda hora pra isso. Sorriu quando o outro lhe fitou sem entender, mas então James fitou a calça do outro. Scorpius desceu as próprias mãos e abriu a calça, abaixando-a levemente, vendo os olhos do outro preso ali.

Deu um passo a frente, vendo James sorrir. Puxou a boca dele para junto da sua, mordeu a língua dele levemente, apenas para sentir o sorriso dele contra seus lábios. Queria decorar aquele sorriso. Queria decorar o corpo quente dele. Um gemido mais alto deixou sua boca quando sentiu a mão dele fechando-se sobre si, apertando-o. Fechou os olhos com força, separando sua boca da dele, encostando a testa no ombro do moreno. James movia a mão rápido, queria que o loiro estivesse no mesmo ponto que ele, próximo de chegar ao máximo. E pelo modo como Scorpius estava gemendo, isso não deveria demorar.

Era instinto. Nunca havia feito nada daquilo, mas sabia o que tinha que fazer. Era aquele instinto primitivo de querer possuir. Levantou a cabeça, olhando dentro dos olhos de James, vendo o sorriso dele, colocou sua mão por cima da dele, parando-o. Sua outra mão na cintura do moreno, segurando o cós da calça solta no corpo.

-Vira. – sua voz baixa, rouca, irreconhecível até para ele mesmo.

James sentiu o corpo prensado na porta, o peito de Scorpius contra suas costas. Tinha idéia do que viria a seguir, e algo parecia tomar conta de sua mente, porque sua respiração estava cada vez mais rápida, ficava cada vez mais excitado. Sentiu as mãos do loiro a empurrarem sua calça e boxer pra baixo, e sentiu que ele fazia o mesmo com as dele.

E sentiu o corpo inteiro dele contra o seu, a excitação colada em si. Gemeu, querendo mais do corpo de Scorpius. E foi quando sentiu os lábios dele em sua nuca, uma mão dele em seu membro. E seu gemido foi alto ao sentir que Scorpius forçava-se para dentro de si. A dor de tê-lo assim quase que forte demais. O loiro havia parado de se mover, sabia que estava machucando o outro, mas se James não o pedisse pra sair, não se moveria tão cedo.

Moveu a mão para cima e para baixo, na tentativa de distrair James, queria estar mais dentro dele, ainda nem havia começado. E forçou-se mais um pouco, ouvindo-o gemer de dor novamente, mas mais relaxado que antes. Moveu a mão mais rápido, dessa vez empurrando seu corpo todo para a frente, ouvindo um gemido de dor e de prazer de James, que descansou a testa na porta.

Esperou. Sabia que deveria estar doendo em James, mas o moreno não dissera nada. Viu quando ele desencostou a cabeça da porta, olhando por cima do próprio ombro, os olhos injetados, o rosto sério, a boca parcialmente aberta. Sorriu. Sabia que ele não estava realmente bravo, e que poderia continuar. E era plenitude estar dentro de James. Nunca sentira-se tão bem dentro de alguém. Parecia que James fora feito sob medida para ele.

Seu corpo recebia o de Scorpius com mais facilidade agora, apesar de que a dor continuava lá. Sentia o vai e vem calmo que o outro fazia. Sentia a mão dele apertando devagar seu membro, o mesmo ritmo que estava o quadril. Gemeu quando as estocadas de Scorpius começaram a ficarem mais rápidas, quando sentiu o peito dele colado em suas costas, a boca a marcar sua nuca e ombros. Espalmou as mãos na porta, empurrando o corpo para trás, querendo mais, querendo Scorpius por inteiro dentro de si.

Sorriu ao senti-lo derramar-se em seus dedos, e isso apenas serviu de incentivo para que estocasse com mais força dentro de James. Seus gemidos cada mais descontrolados, assim como seu quadril. E segundos depois, sentiu-se derramando-se dentro de James, a satisfação tão bem vinda que parecia o paraíso. Empurrou seu corpo inteiro contra o dele, ouvindo James rir ao bater de encontro a porta. Ainda o segurava em sua mão, ainda estava dentro dele, e buscou a boca dele, lhe dando um beijo totalmente torto quando o moreno virou o rosto para o lado.

Essa fora a parte mais difícil. Separar-se dele. Não queria sair de dentro do corpo de James. Nunca sentira-se tão perfeitamente encaixado no corpo de ninguém, e sabia que o outro também sentia isso. Mas então, o soltou, saindo de dentro do corpo dele, fechando a calça logo após. James virou-se, puxando a calça para junto do corpo, fechando-a. Sentia os olhos cinza de Scorpius em si, e sabia o que tinha que falar.

Viu os olhos castanhos de James em si, o sorriso que ele queria decorar com os lábios, aparecendo. Estava preocupando-se por nada. Ele já tinha a resposta.

-Termine o colégio. Vamos levando enquanto isso.

-Levando? – Scorpius perguntou aproximando-se.

-Não me provoque, Scorpius. – beijo o lábio inferior dele, fazendo-o abrir a boca. – Ou conto para seu pai o que acaba de fazer aqui.

-Uma hora ele terá que saber. – disse, beijando a boca do outro com força. – Assim como o seu pai.

-Já disse, termine o colégio e... – segurou-o pelos cabelos, beijando sua boca novamente. - Contamos tudo.

Scorpius sorriu. James também. Não era o destino que eles pediram, mas era o destino que ele teriam. Juntos.

_Fim_


End file.
